PLL TVD
by TvdToPll4ever
Summary: This is a crossover inbetween PLL and TVD I hope you like it, more characters later on.
1. chapter 1

Sorry I've not posted for ages. I'll be posting chapter 2 after 5 reviews.

This is a crossover with PLL and TVD. It takes place before season one of PLL, when the girls were kids. The reason why I put these families together is because of the girls' personalities matching up with their parents'.(Some if the couples are not actually couples in the show and the time line is totally mixed up and some of the characters don't actually know each other like they would)

Alison:

"Ali? Alison? Ali where are you?" Katherine looked all around for her adopted daughter.

"Come find me mommy!" A little voice shouted. "We're playing hide and seek!"

"We? Who's we?" Katherine whooshed to her daughter.

"This is Emily, Aria and Spencer! This is my mom!" Alison pointed to three of the four girls. One girl was leaning on the fence looking lonely.

"Who's that?" Katherine asked.

"Hefty Hannah!" Alison said and the four 6-year-olds laughed. Katherine was surprised at how her daughter knew those words. The little girl on the fence ran off.

"It's time for your friends to go home. Daddy made lunch." Katherine said and picked up her daughter. They went inside the house.

"Dad, what's for lunch?"

"Steak and chips!" He picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. Even though she was six, the behaved like she was two as they were both vampires and could carry her.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands, alright Elijah?" Katherine said and went to the bathroom.

Hanna:

"Dad! Dad!" Hanna came running to her father

"Daddy's not home yet." Caroline walked up to her adopted daughter "What's wrong why are you crying?" She hugged Hanna and carried her to the house.

"Alison keeps calling me hefty Hanna!" she cried

"How on earth do you know what that means? But never mind that. You need to stand up for your self, tell her that she's bitch!" Caroline blurted out. "No! don't say that!" She slapped her self across her mouth. "Why don't you go and play with Josie and Lizzie, they're home, Aunt Jo just called me!"

"K" Hanna went next door to play with her best friends.

That night:

"Dad!" Hanna hugged her father "What does bitch mean?" Stefan just laughed and hugged his daughter.

Emily:

"Em? Dinner!" Enzo shouted so his daughter could hear him.

"Don't shout." She said "Go get her."

"I'd rather stay here and kiss you." They shared a kiss and she went to get Emily who was on the swings in the back garden.

"Damon?" She bumped into him on her doorstep.

"Bon-Bon! Enzo invited us for dinner!" Damon and Bonnie hugged and she invited the three of them in.

"Emily, Aria's here!" Bonnie exclaimed and walked her daughter to the house.

"Really? Yay!" Emily let go of her mother's hand and ran to the house.

Aria:

Aria walked into the dining room of her best friend's parents. She sat down and didn't let anyone sit next to her.

"Is that for Emily?" her adoptive mother asked.

"Aha!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aw." Bonnie kissed Aria's fore head as her daughter plopped into the seat on the left.

"So, Bonnie who else is coming over?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know you were coming over!" They all chuckled.

"Ow!" Enzo screamed. Damon had stomped on his foot.

"I told you to be good to her." he said through his teeth.

"Bonnie, The Mikealsons, the Forbes, the Saltzmans and the Donovans are coming and the Salvatores are already here." Enzo said. They chuckled.

"K. Do you want more wine Lexi?"

Spencer:

"Spencer c'mon were going to be late!" Matt shouted.

"Coming!" the little girl ran out of her bedroom with two pig tails.

"So cute!"

"Thanks mom!" She hugged her mother and they went to the Bennett's house. Little Spencer loved whooshing down the road with her parents. She could feel the wind in her hair and hear the bugs buzzing around her. One time she actually swallowed a bug.

"Em! Aria, Hanna! Hi guys!" Spencer shouted in her little voice.

"Hi, Matt! Hello Rebekah!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Let's play!" Hanna said.

Josie and Lizzie:

"Hi Jo! Ric!" Bonnie welcomed her guests."You guys, everyone is playing upstairs and just waiting for Ali. Why don't you join them?" She adresed the twins.

"K. They said in sink and ran upstairs. Behind Jo and Alaric stood Katherine and Elijah.

"Hey Bonn...Katherine?" Stefan walked dropped his glass. Katherine looked up from her nails.

"Hm? Wha? Stefan?" They both stared at each other in till Bonnie invited them in. Alison ran upstairs.

"Don't worry, the Queen is here! The queen is safe! Oh Hefty Hanna's here too?" Alison dramatically spoke

"Stop it. It doesn't matter what you look like, you're perfect!" Josie angrily said.

"Who told you that?"She barked back.

"She did!" Lizzie pointed to the doorway, where Jo was standing.

"Alison, that was very mean, don't call Hanna names, or anyone OK? Dinner's ready."

Thanks for reading the first chapter, more to come.


	2. 2

i know what i said about reviews but ignore it.

Chapter 2 (all the adults are around 30)

"Stefan?" Katherine exclaimed for the second time. The brother and sister hugged. "Where have you been? Oh my god! This is my husband Elijah and our daughter is Alison, the little blonde girl?" Stefan looked shocked. Caroline came up behind him.

"Care, no. Care!" Stefan watched as she launched herself onto his sister knocking her to the flour. She scrunched her top lip and nose and it matched her bloody eyes.

"You mean the one who calls Hanna "Hefty"?" She calmed down after she realised the whole room was watching. Caroline got up and walked up the stairs to find Hanna, she wanted to go home.

"Hanna's my daughter, Katherine. Alison's clearly your's, mean, a bully..." Stefan shook his head.

"Do NOT talk to her like that!" Elijah stepped in.

"Now you step in." Katherine growled as Stefan called out to Caroline.

"C'mon, calm down let's have some food, some wine.." Enzo suggested. Stefan whooshed up stairs. Lexi and Damon giggled. Bonnie gave them the death stare and they made silly 'serious' faces.

"Family drama!" They said in a sing-songy voice in sink.

A few minutes later everyone was calmer and sat around the table. Everyone hid how shocked they were about Katherine and Stefan being related.

"New neighbours are moving in. Guess who!" Damon exclaimed. Everyone ignored him, well apart from Lizzie who said Peppa Pig.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" he said and everyone shot him a look.

"And his HUMAN wife, Ashley and their kids, Caleb, Lucas and their baby Elena." Everyone single adult in the room had that "oh shit" look on their face.

some drama and new characters. posting new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 next one in 10 reviews.

Two months later.

"I told you to put that there!" Klaus shouted pointing to the window." No, you know what? You're fired. Go!" The man carefully layed down the couch and left. A read head walked into the room carrying a baby in a yellow binkie and a matching hat. Two little boys, twins, were running around her feet, they looked around 6. They ran to their father. Klaus picked them up. "Whoah! You grew in 5 minutes!" The boys giggled. " Now where's my girls?" He kissed Ashley and tockled the laughing baby's belly."Ash, we've been invited to a neighbours gathering.." he lowered his voice"most of them are vampires and they all have kids."

Ashley placed the baby in the sofa and pulled Klaus closer to kiss him. The boys "Eeeked" and ran into the green kitchen.

"That sounds good, the cook won't have to cook tonight. Are there any humans?" She finaly released him.

"I know there's a guy called Matt, the kids and Bonnie, but she IS a witch." Ashley leaned her head to the right and quickly put it back up. The nanny came in and took the baby for a nap.

That evening:

"Hello Klaus. Ashley. Who's this?" Lexi smiled.

"I'm Caleb!" The boy with long brown hair and brown eyes answered. "And I'm Lucas!" The boy with darker brown, short hair answered. Damon tickled the baby and high fived the boys.

" Are you Katherine?" Ashley asked.

"Oh dear god no! I'm Lexi." She laughed.

"Oh sorry. Ha ha ha!" They were hitting it off right away!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 shocking reveals in this chapter (sign for them)#

Regina is Caroline's mother in this as she is Hanna's gran in PLL.

"So, any kids?" Ashley asked after their fit of laughter.

"Yeah." Lexi put her wine glass down. The evening was amazing and Lexi loved how Ashley kept Klaus in line. " A little girl, Aria. And we're going to adopt a little boy soon."#

"Well that's good, the others?" Ashley asked pouring another glass of rose wine.

"Let's see, Bonnie and Enzo adopted a little girl, Emily, she's 6. Oh, and Aria is 6 too. Rebekah and Matt have little Spencer, Caroline and Stefan have Hanna and are expecting a little girl, to adopt obviously.# Jo and Ric have Josie and Lizzie. Katherine and Elijah have Alison, you know she's Stefan's sister. Do you have sibli*hiccup*ings?" She finally finished.

"Yes, a sister, twin sister Ella, older twin sisters Jessica and Mary and a little sister Veronica." She answered and drunkenly stumbled to kiss a drunk Klaus as the kids had gone with Regina, Caroline's mother.

"This, ugh, is the first time I've been drunk since I had Elena." She cupped her breasts" You know, breastfeeding! hahaha" Ashley laughed.

"Ye*hiccup*ah. Ha" Lexi let out a loud 'Ha'. They laughed and Lexi stumbeled over to Damon. They kissed as she sat on his lap.

"You're really hitting it off huh?" He asked. "Yeah!" She laughed and hiccuped. The couples mirrored each other in Caroline's mustard yellow chairs.

Over on the mustard sofa, Caroline, Stefan, Jo and Ric were singing Karaoke. A coffee table in between Caroline and Katherine for safety, Elijah and Katherine were dosing off on the other sofa next to Rebekah and Matt, making out.

In Regina's house:

Regina was dosing off on the sofa when Elena's cries woke the kids and her up. She immediately got the milk from the fridge and went to the bedroom.

"Oh good god!" Elena knocked the bottle out of Regina's hands."Holy shit!" She exclaimed as the mess on the floor disturbed her.

"Gran, that is a bad word!" Hanna shouted

"Don't tell me that! But... don't repeat it either. Go to bed now all of you. THe kids got into the beds. Emily, Hanna were sleeping on one side of the double bed, on the oposite side were Josie and Lizzie. In the other bed were Alison, Spencer and Aria. The boys slept in a bunk bed. Every room in Regina's house was without furniture, apart from the living room, which had a sofa for Regina to sleep on. She couldn't calm Elena down so she left the room and rocked her on the sofa untill they both fell asleep.

This chapter was a bit boring as nothing but new friendships happened so tune in for more.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is 6 months into the future and as you will be able to tell almost all of them are good friends.

"Klaus! Get your a... butt in here!" Ashley shouted from the luving room.

"He's coming!" Matt shouted.

Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Matt walked into the room of kids, families, the girls and Ashley holding Elena in front of a big red cake.

"1..2..3.." Rebekah counted down.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Elena, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

"Whoooo!" Rebekah tickled the little girl as Ashley cooed over her and Caroline rubbed her foot.

"Elijah?" Katherine asked

"Hmm?" He was distracted.

"I want another baby." She told him looking up at him. He kissed her and nodded. Katherine didn't know if he was serious but she just looked at the kids and imagened a little boy joining their family. She was jelous of Lexi and Caroline having a joint baby shower.

Baby shower(it says surrogate but it's actually the woman who is giving them her child to adopt):

The two surrogates, Jeanie (Caroline's surrogate) and Abby (Lexi's) sat and laughed with Lexi and Caroline.

"Ok! Let's do presents!" Jo exclaimed. "Here you gooo!" She passed a present to each one of them. As time passed on they got to the names.

"Ok. So me and Damon have decided to ask Aria what she wants her brother's name to be. And she said: Mike!" Lexi exclaimed.

"whooo! whoo!" Claps and cheer filled the room.

"Ok, Caroline?" Rebekah and Jo said in unison and then burst out laughing.

"Well, I wanted something unique so we went for, drumroll please...Mona!" Caroline exclaimed and everyone clapped.

"Science this is a really late shower and the baby's are coming on Wednesday and it is FRIDAY!! we will be ending it quckly, we're very tired!" Jeanie said as they left the room.

"You can drink now!" Abby added.

"Yeah!" Caroline shouted as she poured drinks for everyone.Ashley joined her and as the day went on they were having a blast .

Katherine and Elijah:

"So Mr. and Mrs.Mikealson. The woman behind the desk said"You have a healthy happy daughter, so it is possible for you to adopt. But sadly in the 6 month period you gave us there are only baby girls being born." She continued.

"We...we don't mind." Elijah stated.

"There is a lady who is giving birth fairly soon. 2 months time. Does that give you enough time to get ready for a baby?" She asked tidying the paperwork away.

"Yes. It works perfectly. Doesn't it Elijah?" Katherine asked grabbing his hand. The smiled at each other and nodded at the woman.

"Perfect!" She smiled and jitted something down."But..I don't see a reason for adoption here, Hmm, must be a mistake."

"Umm.. no, I.. We both can't, have children." Elijah answered. Katherine loved how he saved the day and couldn't wait to get home. Alison was staying with Kol, Elijah's brother and his wife Pam(ela) and their baby twins Ian and Charlotte and their daughter Paige.

At the Mikaelson's:

As Katherine unzipped Elijah's jacket they kissed pationately. She pushed him against the wall, taking her shirt off, carefully, not taking her lips off of his. Once the took each other's clothes off she threw him on the bed. They kissed, and moaned as she gently moved forwards and backwords. He kissed her neck and unhooked her bra as they changed positions so he was now on top. They kissed and she stroked her hand along the right side of his back, moving slightly forwards and backwards, she sunk her nails into his skin and he winced as blood dripped out.

"God Katherine!" He shouted" Why are you so violent?" He asked as he got dressed and walked out of the room.

I dunno about the last part...

But more soon.


End file.
